When a grinding wheel grinds or machines a workpiece, heat is generated at the grinding zone. Coolant delivery to the machining zone ensures the extraction of heat, but also provides lubricity and allows for chip evacuation. Failure to deliver the required amount of coolant at the correct location may result in wheel failure and part damage, and may also cause equipment damage in case of fire when using oil based coolants. Superabrasive machining processes are particularly sensitive to coolant delivery, and coolant should be delivered as close as possible to the machining zone.